


Hermione Had Changed Over the Summer

by scatteredlogic



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-08
Updated: 2008-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatteredlogic/pseuds/scatteredlogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione had changed a great deal over the summer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hermione Had Changed Over the Summer

Harry and Ron stood amidst the crush of people on Platform 9¾, waiting for Hermione.

"What time did she say she'd be here?" Harry asked, resolutely ignoring the stares and whispers of those around him. Since the fall of Voldemort, he'd learned to handle his celebrity a bit better, but it still made him uncomfortable.

"Her letter didn't say," Ron said. "Just that she'd meet us here and that she had a huge surprise for us."

"I wonder what it is?"

"I don't know, but Luna ran into her in Diagon Alley yesterday. She said that Hermione had really changed over the summer."

"Changed? How?"

Ron shrugged. "Luna didn't say. She said Hermione was buying new clothes, and then Luna started nattering on about Blipping Humperdinks hiding in the pockets of new robes or something like that. And after that, we were... distracted."

"Distracted." Harry snorted. "Yeah, I can imagine how you were distracted."

Ron grinned. "Mum and Dad were out of the house, George and Percy were at work, and Ginny was with _you_. The opportunity was too good to miss." He grunted as the crowd jostled him. "Tell me again why we let Hermione bully us into going back to Hogwarts?"

"It was that or deal with more Howlers." Harry shook his head. _"Harry Potter! Ron Weasley!"_ he mimicked in a low voice, _"Are you going to sit on your arses and be uneducated nincompoops for the rest of your lives?"_

Ron winced. "Yeah, I know. I think I went deaf after the third one."

"At least everything went okay with her parents," Harry said. "I'm glad Hermione was able to get things straightened out with them, but it was strange not seeing her all summer. And if she was in Diagon Alley yesterday, why didn't she stop by the Burrow and see us?"

Before Ron could answer, they heard Hermione calling them.

"Harry! Ron!"

Both young men looked around, scanning the crowded platform, but they couldn't spot her.

"Do you see her?" Ron asked.

"No. Maybe she changed her hair color," Harry suggested. "Maybe she's a blonde now."

Ron grinned and made a juggling motion in front of his chest. "Maybe her boobs grew really big. Remember when Hannah Abbott came back after fourth year?" He waggled his eyebrows.

The crowd surged and ebbed, and a figure struggled through the mass of people to finally stand before them.

Harry's mouth dropped open, and Ron's eyes bugged out as they examined their friend from head to toe.

"Hermione?" Harry said faintly.

Ron made a strangled noise.

Formerly bushy brown hair had been cropped close. The standard school robes were worn over a white button-down shirt, and the crisply creased trousers were tailored snugly enough to suggest their owner dressed to the right.

"It's Herman now, actually." The former Hermione Granger smiled widely. "Surprise!"

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> The only excuse I have for this is that I'd read one too many "Hermione had changed over the summer" fics and couldn't resist. ~looks innocent~


End file.
